Loyal Exile
by EradrinSkyleaf
Summary: Tigerstripe is ShadeClan's former deputy, exiled for standing up against his leaf-bare cruel leader. Now a rogue, he meets a group of cats in the forest who take him in, and help him plot to overcome the evil leader. Will they be able to succeed, or will they lose and fall into loss and ruin? Read here to find out. Adopted from Russell Scottie. Rated T because it's Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is adopted from Russell Scottie, and I hope you like it! :)**

**Sadly, I do not own Warriors. If I did, Spottedleaf wouldn't have been killed by Mapleshade and Hollyleaf and Ivypool would've had a power. I do own all the OC's, though.**

**ShadeClan**

**Leader:**

**Cloudstar- silver gray tom with patches of white, dark blue eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Tigerstripe- large muscular thick-furred dark brown tabby tom, bright green eyes, broad shoulders with unusually long claws**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Sundapple- dappled golden she cat with white spots, bright green eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Fireflight- bright ginger tom, blue eyes**

**Crowfur- ragged furred black tom with icy blue eyes**

**Windheart- fast white she cat with green eyes**

**Bouncefoot- hyper brownish tom with white paws**

**Gingerflame- bright ginger she cat with amber eyes**

**Ravenwing- sleek black tom streaked with dark brown**

**Whitefeather- silky white she cat with one blue eye, one green eye**

**Deerleap- dark brown tom with white chest**

**Graycloud- dark gray she cat**

**Redpelt- bright ginger tom**

**Spottedflower- tortoiseshell she cat with white ears and blue eyes**

**Oakleaf- brown, orange, white, and black tom**

**Rainfrost- blueish gray tom**

**Grasspelt- gray spotted tom with green eyes**

**Petalfrost- light golden she cat with light blue eyes, white chest/muzzle/paws**

**Apprentices:**

**Frozenpaw- white she cat with green eyes**

**Ivypaw- silver and black tabby she cat**

**Hawkpaw- muscular brown and black tabby tom**

**Lionpaw- orange and black tabby tom with green eyes**

**Queens:**

**Fallenflower- tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes and white muzzle/chest/underbelly/front paws/tail tip. Kits: Brightkit and Foxkit**

**Elders:**

**Mousedash- brown tom with amber eyes**

**Boulderpelt- dark gray tom with icy blue eyes**

**Smallsky- silver she cat with icy blue eyes**

**Cats Outside of Clans:**

**Silver- pretty silver and white tabby she cat with blue eyes, River's sister**

**Riley- brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Apple- ginger she cat with one white paw, green eyes**

**Moon- silver, white, and dark gray tabby she cat with light blue eyes**

**Owl- dark brown tom with dark gray patches, yellow eyes**

**River- dark gray and black tabby tom with icy blue eyes, Silver's brother**

**Frost- white tom with green eyes**

**Honey- pretty dappled golden, brown, and ginger she cat, amber eyes, white muzzle and chest**

**Raven- dark brownish black tom with icy blue eyes**

**Flicker- dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes and a huge scar across his shoulder**

**Chapter 1**

"We'll attack at dawn." Tigerstripe stared in horror at his leader. Attacking a Clan, unprepared, in the dead of leaf-bare?! Cloudstar's unfocused eyes gleamed and twitched.

"Cloudstar, we can't-"

"-I'm going to address the Clan." He cut off. The leader padded out of his den, his deputy hopelessly trailing after him.

He hopped onto the Tallrock, tail lashing back and forth. "Warriors of ShadeClan!" He yowled, eyes wild with anger. "Too long has ForestClan stole prey from our borders! Too long have they treated us like slime! Today, we will get our revenge!" A few yowls of approval came from the crowd, mostly Cloudstar's supporters, but most of the cats glanced uncertainly at each other. "At dawn, we will bring every battle ready cat to fight!"

Tigerstripe stepped forwards. "Cloudstar, stop! This is madness! I can bear it no longer."

Cloudstar snarled, and bent down from the Tallrock to look at Tigerstripe. "What was that?!" He growled. "Say it again."

A long haired white she cat spoke up. "He didn't say anything, Cloudstar." She mewed nervously.

He snapped his head over to her. "Let him speak." He spat the words, making the cat flinch.

Tigerstripe raised his chin. "Call off the attack. There has been no evidence it was ForestClan taking our prey. All the scents, droppings, and trails pointed to foxes!" He calmly reasoned.

"Who are you to question me?!" Cloudstar growled.

When Tigerstripe didn't answer, he sneered. "Call yourself deputy? We can fight here and now, if you'd like. I'll show you who's a better leader!" Tigerstripe felt frustration well up inside him. Where did he get that from? I don't want to take over his leadership!

Suddenly Cloudstar leaped on his back. As he snarled and ripped his claws along Tigerstripe's flank, he sunk his teeth into his hind leg at the same time.

Tigerstripe flinched, feeling agony flash throughout his body, and ripped himself free, but he wouldn't lay a claw against his leader now. Cloudstar pinned Tigerstripe to the ground, about to sink his teeth into his throat, when suddenly the medicine cat stepped forwards.

"Stop!" She called, her anxious voice ringing over the clearing. "The warrior code tells us not to kill! You of all cats should know this, Cloudstar."

Some of the wildness left Cloudstar's eyes, and he backed away from Tigerstripe, expressionless. "Get out of camp." He rasped, each word slowly coming out.

Tigerstripe stared at him in horror. "You are exiled. If anyone sees you ever again, they have my permission to kill you."

"But, Cloudstar, I-"

"Get out!" He roared, dropping into a crouch as if he would spring again.

Tigerstripe fled. He dashed out of camp, through the bramble tunnel, fear chasing him like a dog. It was not till he was in front of the border that he stopped. His paws refused to move and memories rushed through his mind.

* * *

_"C'mon, Tigerpaw! The border's this way!" Whitepaw exclaimed. She scampered ahead of the patrol, only to come rushing back as her mentor called, "This is your first time out! Stay with the patrol!"_

* * *

_"Look out!" Tigerpaw called. The fox leapt over the border, aiming straight for Petalfrost. He sprinted in and clawed it side, then jumped on its back, refusing to let go._

* * *

_"As an act for your bravery, you will become a warrior. Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect it, even with the cost of your life?"_

_"I do."_

_"Then I name you Tigerstripe."_

_"Tigerstripe! Tigerstripe! Tigerstripe!"_

* * *

_"My first patrol as a warrior! Let's mark the borders!" Tigerstripe led his patrol the through the pine trees, heading for the boundary._

* * *

_"... Tigerstripe's will be the new deputy."_

* * *

Tigerstripe quivered as the flashbacks ended. I am about to leave my life behind. My friends. My family. He lashed his tail and summoned up all of his courage. He stepped over the borderline.

"Tigerstripe, wait!" He didn't turn around to see who had called his name. "Tigerstripe!"

Finally something panting landed beside him. A white pelt flashed across his vision. Whitefeather.

She flicked a tail across him to bar his way. "You can't leave! Here, we'll come back to camp and talk this over-"

"-You heard Cloudstar." Tigerstripe argued. "I'll be dead as soon as I walk into camp." He shuddered, powerful tabby shoulders shaking.

Whitefeather's gaze softened. "I'd fight for you." Tigerstripe's ears perked, but kept his head bent. "I'd gather the cats who would fight for you. We can defeat Cloudstar! Everyone knows he's evil now. Look at the way he makes kits become apprentices before their time and have them fight warriors! It's horrible!"

Tigerstripe remained silent, but his gaze grew thoughtful. Finally he turned to Whitefeather. "Look for me in about a moon. I will try to find cats who will fight, and you do the same."

Whitefeather nodded determinedly, then brushed against Tigerstripe. "Good luck." She whispered.

"You too. We'll need it." With that, he bounded out into unknown territory, new strength in his muscles. His mind was set on finding cats to fight, and there were more battle-ready cats we would encounter than he thought there would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyyyyyyyy guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I need you to vote on my poll (on my profile) before I update again. Pretty please? With sprinkles on top? And cherries? :)


End file.
